


Teen Hijinks

by verushka70



Series: A Tribe of Two: a Series of Walt/Henry Ficlets [1]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash, Teen Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/pseuds/verushka70
Summary: They look at each other a long moment across the short distance between them, silent but for panting from wrestling. Walt's expression is half-bewildered as he leans back on his palms, something dawning in his face that looks very uncertain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta and series title by [Ride_Forever (ride_4ever)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever). Thank you kindly, [Ride](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever)! All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Dedicated by [verushka70](http://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/) and [Ride_Forever](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever) to the memory of [Zen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/).

They are chasing and tackling each other, then "wrassling" (as Walt's mother puts it) until one or the other gives in, buzzing with teen hijinks and the general good humor Walt exhibits more the farther from home he is. Walt has not yet begun his growth spurt, so they are evenly matched. He gets Henry in a headlock, but Henry wriggles half-free and uses his mid-body leverage to throw them both to the ground. 

In the subsequent grappling, Walt struggles on top and tries to pin Henry face down in the grass, holding him from behind. That's when Henry feels it: a firm nudge against the back of his thigh. For a second, still trying to shake Walt off, he isn't sure what it is. So he experimentally presses his thigh back against it. It's warm and firm but yielding, pressed against him. It is Walter's erection. 

Then Walter Longmire, his white friend, the friend Henry isn't supposed to have anyway, scrabbles backward off him. Henry pushes up on all fours and turns, rising to his knees. They look at each other a long moment across the short distance between them, silent but for panting from wrestling. Henry's expression is surprised. Walt's expression is half-bewildered as he leans back on his palms, something dawning in his face that looks very uncertain. 

As he kneels in the grass looking at his best friend, Henry's cock throbs helplessly into full hard. Walt's gaze flicks to it, then shifts back to Henry's face. Neither of them says anything.

Henry moves on his knees, slowly and awkwardly closing the small space between them. Walt doesn't move. His eyes widen with something – not fear, exactly. Henry leans over him, then hesitates. Walt seems to have stopped breathing – his mouth is half open and dry. He stares up at Henry, eyes gone soft, body tense and expectant. 

Slowly, like gentling a skittish horse, giving him time enough to get away, Henry puts his suddenly sweaty palm on Walt's denim-clad knee. When Walt doesn't move, he slides it even more slowly up Walt's stiff thigh. He lowers his face to Walter's. Walt _is_ breathing – fast and shallow – and Henry lets his hand slide higher. His mouth hovers over Walt's, not touching. They breathe each others warm, moist breath. 

Then Henry's hand slides over Walt's hard-on and Walt lets out a soft gasp. Suddenly his mouth surges up against Henry's. It's awkward, too fast and too rough, more like devouring than kissing. Henry falls on him, and Walt is suddenly all lips and tongue beneath him. Resistance breached, their mutual excitement ignites. Walt pulls Henry close, wraps himself around him. They roll back and forth against each other in the grass, hands on hips and flanks and jaws, lips mashed together, teeth knocking. 

Everything speeds up, happening too fast – in seconds they are rocking hard against each other. They come together in their respective jeans as explosively as a thunderclap, clinging to each other, flotsam thrown by a wave neither saw coming. 

When their last spurts stop and their bodies stop jerking, they fall apart on their backs in the grass, side by side. The sky above the trees is surreal, big and blue, with small, puffy, white clouds drifting slowly past. After a couple silent minutes of catching their breath, Walt wordlessly scrambles to his feet and swiftly walks off where they tied the horses to graze.

Henry sits up on his elbows and looks after him, still breathing hard. He loses Walt in the underbrush and trees. He hears hooves initially trot off, then gallop away. He collapses back down from his elbows onto his back, still catching his breath as the sound of hooves fades.

* * *

The next time they see each other, it's like it never happened. Walt won't look Henry in the eye for a full ten minutes. But eventually he does.

Later, much later, in the dark, in the woods, it happens again. This time Henry doesn't roll off Walt after they both come in their pants. He stays on him and kisses him over and over as they pant lightly into each others mouths. Gradually the tension in Walt's body seeps away, until his arms are tight around Henry. They wind up wrapped around each other, sticky in their jeans, leaves and pine needles and small twigs stuck to their clothes and hair when it's finally too cold and too late and they both know they have to get back.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Zen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/) introduced [Ride_Forever](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever) to Longmire, and then [Ride_Forever](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever) introduced me... so in a very real sense, this fic would not exist without [Zen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/).


End file.
